


ART for: drown me in your water

by kittyandmulder, maggneto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Party, Pool scene, Steve in tiny swimm shorts, hot boys in the water, sexy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggneto/pseuds/maggneto
Summary: Bucky and Steve best friends still childhood were always connected through the water. They love swimming and they love each other, but they don't know that. A big missunderstanding tears them apart but nothing is lost forever. Unfortunatly the water brings them back together again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99
Collections: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [drown me in your water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366007) by [kittyandmulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder), [maggneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggneto/pseuds/maggneto). 

> Finally! It’s done! Here’s our second participation for the Captain America Big Bang 2019.  
It’s cold and wet in Germany so this story about summer, swimming and ice warms our heart. Very emotional and so so funny. Our author Maggneto put a lot of effort into this story and inspired us with a playlist and a lot of awesome images of Sebastian Stan and bearded Chris Evans! XD Thanks for that. It was a joy to work with you.

First some character desing we made. We just have to! Who wouldn't wanna draw Steve nearly naked. XD Enjoy!

And now we present Stevie a few years later and very patriotic:


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Bucky at their graduation party, feeling good, not noticing somebody's watching.


	3. Chapter 3

Fun at the pool. Steve is typical diciplined self while the others are chilling and watching the show.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of our favourite scenes. Everthing's awesome but this is special!

Steve and Bucky feeling more at ease in the water that brings them back together. Are they gonna kiss?


End file.
